Certain jet engines prove to be very sensitive to momentary interruptions to their fuel feed, such as when is injected air into the burners thereof. This can occur during flight under negative G or load factor when the body of liquid fuel contained in the fuel tank surges upwardly, thus uncovering the pumping outlet which, being located at the bottom of the fuel tank, is then no longer immersed in the liquid. As such, air will be sucked into the fuel like.